Just One
"I always thought the 'suicidal Juvia' thing was something that could happen." -Gamewizard2008 Just One is a Fairy Tail one-shot for Juvia/Gray, written by Gamewizard2008. Just One was published on April 14, 2015. It is preceded by Wendy's Mistake, and followed by A Day at the Bathhouse. deviantART link: http://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/art/Just-One-526922285 FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11185324/1/Just-One Summary Juvia Lockser wakes up on her 17th birthday, taking a shower and doing her morning routine in her bedroom of Gray Fullbuster merchandise as she thinks about Gray. Erza knocks on her door and wishes Juvia a happy birthday, and Juvia wants to buy Gray a present and ask him to spend the day with her. She declines Erza's request to go shopping with her and Wendy while she thinks of a gift. Erza goes to the Fairy Tail guild and informs Gray it's Juvia's birthday and she wants to spend the day with him. Gray goes with Erza to Juvia's dorm, where the latter is making a water-color image on a tiny paper. She is abashed when Gray shows up, viewing all the merchandise about him in her room. He tells Erza to leave before revealing to Juvia that he doesn't love her. He tells her how she's wasting time chasing after him, getting all this stuff and all her gifts, and while Juvia is still a great friend and teammate to him, he tells her to stop being in love. Gray leaves before Erza comes back in and notes that Gray had to express his feelings too, then leaves Juvia to herself. Five hours later, Erza, Wendy, and Carla are returning to Juvia's dorm with cake with a design of their Fairy Tail friends. Wendy walks in first and drops the cake in shock, seeing Juvia has hung herself. Erza cuts her down before Wendy uses Healing Magic to revive Juvia's lungs. Wendy and Carla run back to the guild to tell everyone while Erza consoles Juvia, telling her that she needs to live for the one she loves, even if Gray doesn't love her back. At the guild, Natsu is angry at Gray for telling Juvia to kill herself, and while Gray argues his case, Juvia and Erza return as the former asks him out on a date, just one, then she'll leave him alone. Gray complies as they go to the park for ice cream. Juvia reflects how all her life, she's only known sadness because of her Rain Curse, until Gray defeated her that day and showed her the sun, and Juvia didn't want to abandon her feelings in fear she won't get to see the sun again. Gray is glad Juvia became his partner and wouldn't want anything to happen to her. They spend the rest of the night together at a carnival before they return to Fairy Hills. Juvia shows Gray the little image she made of them two on a little paper, which Gray proceeds to encase inside an Ice-Make Locket. Juvia looks regrettably at the fallen noose, which Gray freezes and crushes into pieces. They go back to the guild, where the mages have already fallen asleep waiting for them. Juvia thinks how this is a birthday she'd never want to forget. Characters *'Juvia Lockser' *Gray Fullbuster *Erza Scarlet *Wendy Marvell *Carla *Natsu Dragneel *Lucy Heartfilia *Gajeel Redfox (cameo) *Levy McGarden (cameo) *Cana Alberona (cameo) *Macao and Wakaba (cameo) Locations *'Magnolia' **'Fairy Hills' **'Fairy Tail' **'Central Park' **'Amusement park' Category:One-shots Category:Fairy Tail Fanfics